The invention relates to a solid electrolyte for a lithium battery and in particular for an “all-solid state” lithium microbattery, comprising at least one zone made from lithiated glass-ceramic material and to a method for producing a solid electrolyte for a lithium battery comprising at least one zone made of lithiated glass-ceramic material.